Need you Now
by ReeevertW
Summary: Dejaron de ser niños, muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros y un error que destruyó su felicidad. Pero tienen algo que los une y los obliga a seguir en contacto ¿Podrán quedar cenizas que aviven el fuego de su amor? ¿O solo serán amigos por el bien de los más pequeños?/AU
1. Dos casas, dos niños

**Soul eater no me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno (AU)**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

—Recuerden portarse bien, no le den mucho trabajo a su padre.— La pelinegra se acercó a la mayor de los niños para mirarla fijamente.— Cualquier cosa me avisas, tienes mi número en marcado rápido.—Abrazó a sus dos pequeños, no le agradaban los fines de semana.— Los quiero mucho y los extrañare demasiado.

—Promete que no harás nada divertido en casa mientras no estemos.—

—Es una promesa, ustedes diviertanse.—

Regalándoles una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, como las que siempre adornaban su rostro en su juventud, tocó el timbre del pequeño departamento frente a ellos. No pasaron ni dos minutos para que un hombre de cabello azul abriera, aunque ya era un hombre, muchos de los rasgos de su adolescencia seguían presentes, como la mirada llena de confianza que solo perdía en situaciones específicas.

Abrió sus brazos para que ambos infantes se acercaran, Angela fue la primera en abrazarlo, seguida por Dark, el menor de los hermanos. Tsubaki los veía un poco alejada, en el momento en que su mirada se encontró con la de Black Star simplemente desvió la vista y le entregó las mochilas de sus hijos.

—Su ropa está en las mochilas, Angela trajo unos juegos de mesa para entretenerse. No dejes que se queden despiertos hasta tan tarde y tienen tareas para el Lunes.— Le rompía el corazón tener que dejar a sus pequeños ahí, sabía que no estarían solos, pero no le gustaba la situación a la que se tenían que enfrentar tan pequeños.

—No te preocupes, además de que cierto pequeño sabe que no podrá quedarse viendo caricaturas hasta tan tarde de nuevo.— Haciendo el ambiente más ligero, el mayor tomó a su hijo menor y le hizo cosquillas.

—Si llega a suceder algo llamame, no me lo tienes que ocultar.— Fue su última advertencia antes de despedirse de sus hijos e irse, dejando a Black aún en la puerta observando su marcha.

Se giró a ver a los infantes, intentando ignoran el sentimiento de pérdida que siempre aparecía los días Viernes por la tarde. Angela ya tenía nueve años y Dark cuatro, podría parecer no tan complicado cuidarlos, pero cuando se lo proponían, esos niños sacaban la personalidad de su progenitor y ponían todo su departamento de cabeza. Por eso les regaló una sonrisa que mostraba que él llevaba las riendas en esa casa, no dejaría que ellos lo sacaran de quicio, esta vez no.

—¿Cómo se portaron esta semana? ¿Extrañaron a su padre?— Los infantes solo rieron y asintieron antes de salir corriendo para que él los atrapara. Estaba bien que él fuera profesor de acondicionamiento físico, pero trabajaba de Lunes a Viernes y quería descansar, no salir corriendo tras sus hijos. Aún así no se quejó y los atrapó más rápido de lo que el menor hubiera querido.

Tsubaki se dirigía hacia el bufete de abogados en que su mejor amiga trabajaba, dejando atrás el departamento que en su juventud había compartido con quien creyó sería el hombre de su vida. Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no quería ponerse a llorar en medio de la calle, debía pensar en que las cosas habían salido lo suficientemente bien como para que sus hijos lo siguieran viendo.

Al entrar al gran edificio solo pudo sentirse pequeña, no entendía cómo a Maka le podía gustar estar ahí, era un lugar tan inmenso que siempre debía pedir indicaciones para llegar a la oficina de la peliceniza.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a la oficina fue una gran cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio, mientras se iba acercando, se dio cuenta que detrás de esa montaña de documentos se encontraba la persona que buscaba. Maka Albarn levantó la mirada del papeleo para regalarle una radiante sonrisa, la chica se paró para abrazar a su amiga, dejando al descubierto su vientre que ya mostraba los cuatro meses de embarazo.

—Maka ¿No deberías ya estar en casa? Ya sabes que no debes exigirte mucho por el bebe.— Fue lo primero que dijo la pelinegra al ver a su amiga tan campante y aún en su oficina.

—Sabes que nada me puede impedir cumplir con mi deber Tsubaki.— Respondió alegre, aunque su rostro mostró un deje de tristeza después. —Además ya no participo en los juicios y Soul ya no me dejara trabajar en cuanto cumpla los cinco meses. No entiendo como lo hiciste tu con Dark, me aburro en casa.— La mujer solo pudo soltar una ligera risita ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Lo hace porque te quiere, estoy segura que encontrarás algo que hacer en casa.— Le resto importancia, no quería atacar a su amiga de inmediato con su problema. Pero Maka era lista, sabía que Tsubaki no estaba ahí precisamente para alentarla en la maternidad.

—¿Aún no cambias de parecer?— Se atrevió a preguntar la de ojos olivo, un tanto nerviosa por la respuesta de su amiga, no quería tener que tomar un bando.

—No, Maka. No cambiare de parecer nunca, haría falta un milagro para que cambiara mi decisión.— Con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, Tsubaki se veía mucho más madura y distaba mucho de la pelinegra adolescente que una vez conoció.

—En ese caso, te debo decir que yo no podré ser tu representante legal.— Ante el cambio de actitud que la ojiazul presentó, ella decidió aclarar todo. —Tu y Black son miembros de mi familia, no sería muy ético que los atendiera luego de que ambos me lo pidieran con solo unos minutos de diferencias. Además, ya no me dejan participar en juicios y no creos que quieras esperar hasta que nazca Daniel ¿O si?—

Eso no estaba en sus planes, no quería que sus amigos se sintieran en la obligación de elegir a quien ayudar. Iba a hablar para disculparse con Maka, cuando ella se adelanto:

—Te daré tarjetas de los mejores abogados con los que trabajo, le daré las mismas tarjetas a Black, así ustedes podrán ver a quién eligen.— Le sonrió, ignorante del sentir mal de su amiga. —Me acompañas, Soul me debe estar esperando. Desde que supo que estoy embarazada no me deja irme sola a casa.—

La camelia solo asintió, sería un largo camino para recorrer y aprender a estar sola. Hace tres meses todo parecía diferente, pero las cosas cambian y ella debía velar por sus hijos también.

* * *

 **¿Y, qué tal? Aún no tengo el segundo cap escrito, pero intentaré actualizar tan pronto tenga tiempo.**


	2. Pensamientos nocturnos

**Otro cap, espero que les guste y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Angela miraba a su padre con el ceño fruncido, Black le devolvía la mirada, no perdería esa pequeña guerra y Dark solo miraba a su hermana y a su padre, entretenido con la situación. La disputa por la que padre e hija estaban en esa situación era muy simple, la pequeña quería comer dulces para la cena y el peliazul, haciendo alarde de ser un padre responsable, se había negado.

Al ya cumplirse los diez minutos en la misma posición, Star se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y fue a la cocina. Él ganaría, no se dejaría manipular por esos niños. Intrigados, ambos hermanos siguieron al mayor, la castaña tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro que se desvaneció al momento de ver a su padre cortar verduras.

—¿Y los dulces?— Fue la inocente pregunta de Dark, ya que Angela le había prometido golosinas para la cena.

—No habrá, deben alimentarse bien para que sean fuertes como su padre.— "Además de que Tsubaki me matará si les doy dulces a estas horas" Completo en su mente, aunque no era necesario que sus hijos supieran eso.

La cena pasó sin inconvenientes, exceptuando las miradas de Angela hacia el mayor, si las miradas matasen, esa niña ya cargaría con la muerte de su padre en su registro. Black le restó importancia, el mal genio de la castaña era heredado de él, algo que no parecía posible en un comienzo, pero con los años se demostró que si se podía.

Aprovechando que era Viernes, les dejo ver televisión un poco más tarde, con la promesa de que al día siguiente harían las tareas.

Su mirada se desvió de sus hijos a los papeles en su escritorio, debía revisar muchas cosas y una de ellas era un montón de tarjetas que su amiga le había dado. Le hubiera gustado que Maka llevará el caso, no quería que un extraño con traje se inmiscuyera en su vida y decidiera qué hacer con los niños. Sin embargo, no podía poner su bien sobre el de la peliceniza, ella tenía un embarazo y él sabía lo complicado que podía llegar a ser si no se cuidaba.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras se desordenaba el cabello, caminó hacia la sala para encontrar a los infantes a punto de dormir.

—Muy bien, a dormir monstruos de energía.— Con los niños usaba el mismo apodo que Nygus usaba con él de pequeño. Sus hijos se resistieron, la mayor argumento que no tenía sueño cuando se le cerraban los ojos solos y el menor ni siquiera opusó resistencia cuando lo tomó en brazos. —Mañana les daré un buen desayuno para que repongan energía, pero deben dormir.— Sin mucho esfuerzo, llevó a los dos a la antigua habitación de Tsubaki, ahí había dos futones para los pequeños. Acostó a ambos antes de apagar la luz y retirarse.

Una vez que estuvo solo, volvió al escritorio. Debía revisar algunos exámenes físicos de sus alumnos. Black Star, al igual que Sid, había decidido ser maestro de educación física, le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta para que era bueno y hasta ahora hacía que sus alumnos se cansarán antes que él.

No pudo evitar que su vista viajará a las tarjetas, si no llamaba a un abogado rápido, no tendría quien lo representará en el próximo juicio. Negó con la cabeza, del cajón de su escritorio sacó una foto del tamaño de su palma, en ella se veía a un Dark bebé junto a una Angela de cuatro años, abrazandolos a ellos se encontraban Tsubaki unos años más joven y él mismo. Recordaba que Liz insistió mucho en sacar esa foto "Ya me lo agradecerán" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de apretar el flash. El peliazul ya se lo agradecía, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que se había podido quedar, el resto se encontraban en la casa de Tsubaki.

Apretando un poco la fotografía, decidió que haría lo que fuera por ganar ese juicio y lograr tener a Tsubaki de vuelta. Ya estaba cansado de que las cosas estuvieran raras entre ellos. Tomó su celular para realizar unas llamadas, necesitaba a un par de idiotas que lo ayudarán.

—¿Black?— La voz somnolienta de su amigo albino le respondió al tercer pitido.

—Viejo, necesito que nos juntemos, puedes venir mañana.—

—Idiota, son las una de la mañana ¿No tenías a nadie más para molestar?— Los susurros del albino hicieron pensar al de ojos verdes que seguramente Maka estaba dormida.

—Tienes razón, debo llamar a Kid también. Cuento contigo mañana a las cuatro.— Cortó la comunicación antes de oír la respuesta de su amigo, seguramente había soltado una maldición.

Volvió a llamar, a los ocho pitidos una voz contestó:

—¿Black Star? Son las una de la mañana.—

—¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decirme la hora?— Primero Soul y ahora Death the Kid ¿Era una nueva costumbre de la que no se había enterado? Como sea. —Te necesito en mi casa a las cuatro mañana, no a las ocho, a las cuatro.—

—No, no iré. También tengo cosas que hacer ¿Sabes?—

—Si no vienes comenzaré a gritar y despertaré a Liz.—

—Ok, estaré ahí, solo no grites.— El pelinegro colgó antes de que Star pudiera responder. Bien, ya tenía a sus cómplices, solo faltaba armar el plan.

Se desperezó, ya era hora de que él durmiera también. Guardó la fotografía para ir a su habitación, paso a cerciorarse de que sus monstruos no estuvieran despiertos y al rato se durmió.

Tsubaki se removió en la amplia cama matrimonial de su habitación, no podía dormir y estaban a punto de ser las dos de la mañana. Pensó en llamar a Maka, pero estaba segura de que la Albarn estaba profundamente dormida a esas horas. Ni pensar en llamar a Liz o a Patty, a ellas no había que despertarlas hasta que su reloj biológico lo hiciera.

Llevó su brazo a su cabeza, cubriéndose los ojos. Ya se iban a cumplir tres meses sin poder dormir bien, intentaba no mostrar su insomnio a sus amigos ni hijos, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos estos se llenaban de lágrimas y a su mente acudían hermosos recuerdos que extrañaba demasiado.

Sabía de alguien que posiblemente estuviera despierto a esa hora, pero era exactamente la causa de su insomnio. Sabía que debía mantenerse firme, pero extrañaba la risa de Black resonar por cada parte de la casa seguida de la de Angela y Dark. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, dando sollozos fuertes e hipidos cuando intentaba controlarse. Si él fuera más maduro nada estaría pasando, o tal vez ella era la que no quería ver que las cosas cambian y no a todos le agrada el resultado final.

Abrazó la almohada fuertemente, extrañaba a sus niños y a Black, pero ya había hecho gastar mucho tiempo a Maka para organizar el juicio de divorcio y no veía que el peliazul quisiera cambiar la situación. No tendría su milagro, no podría ser feliz con la persona a la que quería y todo era por no ser capaz de expresarse. Tal vez Black Star ya tuviera a una novia por ahí ¿Se la habría presentado a los chicos? Estaba segura de que Angela se lo hubiera dicho si llegaba a pasar, aún así, tenía miedo.


End file.
